


Truth or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are playing a drunken game of 'Truth or Dare' when Kaner tells Adam his dare is to blow Sharpy. Does he do it? HELL YES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

"Blow Sharpy."

Adam immediately freezes. "What?! No!" His cheeks burn and he can't even look at his best friend.

Sharpy smirks, enjoying the blushing, but a little hurt at the strength of the refusal.

Kaner and Duncs and Seabs all laugh and Jonny even smiles. They're all drunk and happy as Kaner slurs out, "C'mon, Bur! You were the one who chose 'dare'. You gotta do it."

"I draw the line at sex! And I'm _certainly_ not doing it in front of you!" He glares at the blond, looking ready to punch him and completely unaware of Sharpy's eyes on him.

The others laugh as Sharpy leans forward. "Would you do it alone?"

Adam stares back into his eyes, a little shocked at the look in Sharpy's. _is that hope?_ "Yeah...I guess. I mean a dare's a dare...."

Kaner snorts, fist-pumping the air and almost falling into Jonny's lap. "BLOW BURISH BLOW!"

"Get out and I will." Adam shoves Kaner into Jonathan, earning himself a dirty look as Jonny pushes Kaner away.

"How will we know you actually do it?"

"On my fucking honor Peeks. Now out."

They all stagger out to wait in the hallway, trying to press their ears to the door even before Adam closes it.

He locks the door before moving towards his best friend who's playing with his belt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sharpy whispers, clearly on edge.

"Yeah." He takes over, working open Sharpy's belt easily, followed by his jeans, leaning in to kiss him softly as he slips his band into his boxers. "Already hard, huh?" He kneels, tugging Sharpy's jeans and boxers down in one move, licking at his tip. "You're the only guy I'd ever consider blowing, Pat. Tell me what to do?"

Sharpy moans softly, fingers lightly curling into Adam's hair. "Open up... _yeah..._ " He thrusts gently, shallowly, enjoying the feel of it. "Tongue my slit." He hisses softly, his grip tightening. "Gently, Bur....gently...like that."

Adam does everything Patrick orders him to, smirking around him at the look on his face.

"I want...can I..." Patrick thrusts a little harder. "Can I fuck your mouth?"

He moans softly, doing his best to nod and suddenly its harder to breathe as Patrick's grip tightens and he's fucking in slow and deep and its everything Adam can do not to gag. It isn't long before he's lost in it, lost in the pleasure written over every line of Patrick's body.

When he's close, Patrick pulls out, and with a few easy strokes from Adam, he comes. It hits Adam right in the mouth and cheeks and Patrick has to lean into him to stay upright, sinking down to his knees to lick Adam's face clean. "Fuck...you gotta do that again...I'll _pay_ you."

Adam growls, kissing him hard. "I'm not a whore! I'm a _slut_." It's half a joke and neither of them can help but laugh breathlessly, still kissing each other.

A little frustrated groan comes from the other side of the door and they both laugh again, the last of their nerves fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a hurry. Not my best. Sorry.


End file.
